


Strada facendo

by Graphic by Fae (Fae)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Big Bang Italia, Cover Art, Fangraphic, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Graphic%20by%20Fae
Summary: Cover art diFame di sorrisi e braccia intorno a me.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Strada facendo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyearth85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fame di sorrisi e braccia intorno a me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413099) by [skyearth85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85). 




End file.
